Halloween lesson
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted)One of Trunks' and goten's favorite holidays are here, Halloween. Trunks and goten learn a lesson they will never forget. Please read and review. (complete)


Halloween lesson

Halloween was fast approaching and all of the kids were getting ready to go out and do their thing. It was the day before Halloween and all those little pranksters were packing their bag full of tricks. Trunks and Goten were already in their teen years but that never stopped them. ' Never to late to trick or treat.' Goten always said to his friends and family. And in their case that was true. Trunks and Goten have been paying pranks on people ever since they could walk and that was a very long time ago. Trunks had invited Goten over for a pre- Halloween party.

Goten came over to Trunks' house. He had the goofy Son smile on his face as he greeted his best friend at the door. " Hey man! Great to see ya." Goten said as he hugged Trunks.

Trunks hugged Goten right back and gave him a caring smile. " Yeah you said it Goten. It's great that we can have all this fun without the girls bothering us." He broke the embrace and stepped aside. " Come on in Goten."

Goten smiled at him. " Thanks." Goten walked in and saw Bulma hanging out in the kitchen. " Hello Bulma."

Bulma looked up from her candy apple making and smiled at the young Son.

" Welcome Goten. It's nice to see you again. I bet you're excited for tomorrow aren't you?"

Goten nodded his head. " Oh yes of course!" He said in an excited tone.

Bulma laughed. " You always loved Halloween, you and Trunks both. I feel bad for all the little old ladies that run into you too."

Trunks came in next to Goten. " Nah… Don't worry about that mom… I wouldn't scare little old ladies….."

Bulma gave Trunks a doubtful look. " That's what you say Trunks dear. But knowing you once you set your foot out that door… you are going to be looking for trouble…."

Trunks laughed nervously. " I guess your right. But that's what Halloween is all about mother."

Vegeta mumbled as he came in with Mirai Trunks. " I don't see what you brats see in this stupid human holiday anyway."

Mirai Trunks shook his head. " Oh come on Father… where's your holiday spirit…. Halloween should be fun."

" Hn. Fun… Fun is for the weak."

Trunks sighed. " But dad it's fun…. We get so scare people and stuff."

Vegeta looked at his younger son. " Oh so that's what this holiday is all about…."

" I thought you knew that." Trunks said.

" That stupid clown Kakarot said kids go out to get candy and junk."

Goten sighed. " Well that's only half of it… but that's only what little kids do! Trunks and I do what the big kids do and that's scaring people."

" Well you boys have fun…" Mirai Trunks said.

Bulma looked at her elder son. " What? You're not going with them?"

" Halloween hasn't been my favorite holiday…. But I think I'm a bit old for it now…"

Bulma laughed. " I guess you are…."

Trunks took a big bad of chips from the table. He smiled back at his mother. " Later mom… Goten and I are going to watch a movie for a while…. And then we are going shopping for some supplies."

" Alright Trunks dear."

Trunks and Goten ran passed Mirai Trunks early knocking the elder boy over. He juggled the boxes he was holding. He sighed as he managed to keep control of them. " Man…. Those too are sure full of energy."

Bulma sighed. " That's nothing… you should see them when they are really hyper."

Mirai Trunks cringed. " I don't think I want to be around them when that happens."

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten were sitting Indian style on the carpet in the living room. The bowl of popcorn was between them. Goten was smiling at Trunks. " So Trunks… what are you going to be this year for Halloween?"

Trunks was deep in thought. " Well I think I'll be Kenshin."

Goten smiled. " That's cool! He kinda fits you well you know it. You two are both masters of swordsmanship."

Trunks nodded. " Yeah, So what about you Goten? What or who are you going to be this year?"

Goten looked like he was deep in thought. " Um well…. I don't know really…. I haven't decided."

Trunks shook his head at Goten. " Goten…. You'd think you'd know what you want to be… we had loses of time to think about it."

Goten sighed. " I know I know! But what ever I'm going to be I'll figure it out later…. Can we watch the movie now?"

Trunks smiled. He put on the tape for one of his favorite scary movie.. " It." Goten and Trunks were so in toned with the movie. From time to time Goten would scream like a little girl and jump into Trunks' arms. Trunks would laugh. " Goten that wasn't scary…."

" Yes it was…." He wined.

" Goten you're a teenager and a little thing like that scares you…. I swear Goten you would think with all the battles we have been through, that something like this won't bother you."

" I can't help it Trunks… that was scary."

Trunks sighed as he turned back to the television. Goten pouted as he got off Trunks and went back to his place on the floor. After the movie was over Goten yawned and looked up at his friend. " So Trunks? You wanna go shopping now?"

Trunks nodded. " But Goten, no running up a million dollar bill again…. I may be rich but try to restrain yourself."

" Sorry about that… I'll try to keep myself under control."

Trunks smiled. " Good." The company car pulled up and brought Goten and Trunks to the mall. Trunks got out with Goten and they went to the store. Trunks went to the cosmetics isle.

Goten walked behind him. " Uh? What do you need here Trunks?"

" I need hair dye."

" HAIR DYE! WHAT FOR!"

" Well if I'm going to be Kenshin… I should look like him right?" Trunks sighed as he looked at all the bottles of hair dye. He pulled out a red one.

" Here we go… what do you need Goten?"

" Chocolate!"

" But you can't have any." Trunks insisted.

" I want chocolate!" Goten pouted.

" Don't you remember what happen last time…. Your mother was so mad at me… and I really don't want to go down that road again." As Trunks was talking Goten had snuck off. Trunks looked all around him. " Oh for Kami sake… why do I even bother!" Trunks runs off to find Goten. He runs past the candy isle and then walks back to it backward. He spots Goten.

" GOTEN SON!" Trunks shouted.

Goten looks back at Trunks. He has a guiltily look on his face. " But Trunks… I just want a bit of a snack…. You know how I like candy…."

Trunks sighed. " Alright but promise me you won't let our mothers find out… I know mine will have my head if she finds out that you had candy."

Goten smiled at Trunks and have him a big hug. " Thanks so much Trunks!"

Trunks smiled back. " You're welcome."

He put the candy in the cart and they went to the check out. Trunks looked at the cart and laughed. " You know we bought over thirty bags of candy…"

Goten laughed back. " Yeah and all of them are jumbo sized."

Trunks held out his hand. " Alright Goten… you owe me money."

Goten frowned. " But I don't have any…. My last date grained me of my money…. I'm sorry, I'll find a way to pay you back for all this."

Trunks laughed. " GOT YA!"

Goten looked back at Trunks with a confused look. " Uh?"

" I was kidding… it's Halloween Goten… our favorite holiday, and I started early… one prank down five hundred twenty six to go."

Goten frowned. " That was mean… alright I'll remember that."

Goten and Trunks drove him. Goten carried all the bags in except for Trunks' hair dye. Bulla looked at her elder brother and Goten. " Whatcha got bro?" She asked.

" Nothing for you Bulla… it's all for the trick or treaters."

" But I'm one! Give me some." She commanded.

Trunks shook his finger at her. " Nope… mom said you couldn't have any."

Bulla pouted and ran to Mirai. " Mirai! My brother is being mean to me."

Mirai raised an eyebrow as Trunks walked in. " What did you do to Bulla?"

Trunks sighed. " Nothing…. Bulla knows she can't have candy….."

Mirai nodded and looked at his sister. " Sorry but you know that its no."

Bulla pouted. " You boys just want to hog it all to yourselves." She walked out of the room.

Mirai looked at his younger self. " Whatcha got there?"

Trunks held up the bottle of hair dye. " What this?"

" Yeah that?"

" It's hair dye."

" What for?"

" Well I'm going to be Kenshin and he has red hair so I decided to dye my hair so it looks like his…. Oh another thing…."

" What?"

" Can I borrow your sword for part of my costume?"

Mirai narrowed his eyes. " As long as you return it and don't hurt anyone with it, you can borrow it."

Trunks jumped up and down. " Thanks a lot!" Trunks looked at Goten and smiled. " This is so awesome!"

Goten smiled right back. " I can't wait."

Trunks took out the dye and walked up the room. " Well I'm going to do my hair now… I'll be back in a bit."

Goten nodded. " Alright. I'll be down here waiting for you."

Trunks ran up the stairs and got into the bathroom. He took off his cloths and stood in front of the mirror with his long lavender hair behind him. He looked at the bottle for a moment. He took out peroxide and mixed both the hair color and it together. He put it in and set the timer for a half an hour. He sat on the throne and waited. The timer rang and he got in the shower and rinsed his hair. When he came out he nearly screamed. He looked totally different! " Awesome it worked!" He said to himself. He put his close back on and went back downstairs. " Hey everyone… how does it look?"

" Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What did you do to your beautiful hair!" Bulma shouted.

Goten cringed. ' Woah… just like mother when she found out about Gohan….'

Trunks put his hands up on defense. " It's alright mother… I'm not leaving it like this."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. " Good to hear it." Bulma sighed. " Well it's getting late boys…"

Goten nodded. " Goodnight Bulma."

" Goodnight mother."

" Goodnight boys."

Goten and Trunks went up to Trunks room. Trunks jumped on his bed. Goten pouted. " Where am I suppose to sleep?"

" The floor." Trunks said.

Goten frowned. " Oh yeah sure… I'm the guest and I have to sleep on the floor… how nice of you Trunks."

Trunks smiled. " Sorry Goten…. But I hate the floor…. Goodnight little buddy old pal."

" Night Trunks."

Trunks turned over and shut the light.

The morning of Halloween came and went in a blink of an eye. Trunks was in the bathroom getting himself ready. He had already put on cloths that matched Kenshin's. The sword was hung on his belt. Trunks was in the process of tying his hair back like Kenshin. After he did that Trunks pulled out a small dagger. He took the dagger and made a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Trunks cringed in pain slightly but continued to do it. He wiped the blood from his face and walked downstairs. Goten was already at the bottom of the stairs dressed up as Saiyaman. Trunks laughed. " Oh my gosh Goten!" He laughs really hard. " You…. Saiya Man!" Trunks rolls on the floor laughing.

Goten frowns. " What's so funny about it!"

Trunks was still cracking up on the floor. " Now I've seen it all!"

" Your mean Trunks."

" Am not…." Trunks finally got himself off the floor. " Oh man that was good…. I had a good laugh."

Bulma put the candy for the trick or treaters. " You boys be careful now."

Trunks shook her off. " Don't worry about us mom…. We'll be fine. We are Sayings you know."

" Just be careful… and don't forget to check that candy."

Vegeta huffed at his mate. " Will you stop annoying them already. It's not like some candy can harm them."

Bulma looked back at Vegeta angrily. " Of course it can. People up drugs in sometimes… that's why they gotta check it."

However by the time Bulma finished arguing with Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were already gone.

Trunks looked over at Goten. " This is going to be fun." He took out an egg.

" Alright Goten, lets mess the place up."

Goten frowned. " But that's mean."

" Oh come on Goten…. You never had a problem with it before…."

" Yeah but that was our family… these are people we never meet before."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. " Oh come on Goten. Don't be a party pooper… it's our day to have some fun."

" Well you have fun doing that, I'll go have fun getting candy…."

Trunks sighed. " Oh alright. We'll do it your way."

Goten smiled in triumph. They walked to the first house. Goten ringed the doorbell. A few moments went by and then a young blue haired boy answered the door. " Trick or Treat." The boys said.

The young boy smiled. " Hello… cool costumes…." He looked down at Trunks' sword. " Hey is that real?"

" You bet… it belongs to my elder brother…. He was a freedom fighter."

" Oh that's awesome… really cool." The boy turned around and pulled out a container. " Take what you want." He instructed.

Goten looked at the bowl. " Oh cool…. Sour patches." Goten picked it up. Trunks picks up a Twix.

The boy smiled. " Thanks for coming… have a nice night."

Trunks and Goten walked away. " See that wasn't bad was it…."

Trunks smiled. " I guess."

Goten looked back at Trunks. " How about we go to Krillin's house."

" Yeah." Trunks and Goten take to the air and go to Kame house. Trunks approached the house. He knocked on the door. His sword drown.

Goten looked at him with curiosity. " What are you doing?"

" I'm going to give old Krillin a scare."

Krillin came to the door sees Trunks and shouts. " AH! I don't want any trouble!"

" You scared of me?" Trunks said.

" Oh yes… Take what ever you want…."

Trunks laughed. " Haha… you're getting old."

Krillin looked at him. " What? Do I know you?"

Goten laughed too. " Yeah it's us Krillin…." Goten took off his helmet.

Krillin's eyes bugged out. " Trunks? Goten?" The boys nodded. Krillin sighed. " You boys…. Never can give up on a joke can you."

Trunks smiled. " I so had you…."

Krillin smiled. " Alright you too… so you want some candy…. You can take all you want."

Goten and Trunks smiled. " Thanks so much Krillin." The boys grabbed hands full of candy and put it in their bag. " Well be better be off… so many people to see so little time."

Krillin smiled and waved. " Goodnight boys thanks for coming!"

Trunks and Goten went back to Trunks' neiborhood. They came up upon a mansion. They nodded at each other and then walked to the door. Trunks ran the doorbell. A long dark green haired man came to the door. " Hello."

" Trick or Treat."

The elder looking man smiled at the young boys. " Well here you are…. Take some candy."

Trunks didn't notice but the candy wrappers had a slight opening to it. Goten quickly looked over the rest. He took one and pretended to put it in his bag, but in reality he put it in his pocket. " Thanks." Trunks said.

Goten turned around. ' That was wrong… I don't trust that guy…. I don't know what it was but he must have did something to the candy…. I better warn Trunks before something bad happens to him.' Goten looked over at Trunks. " Uh Trunks… I think you should get rid of that candy that man gave us."

Trunks cocked his head as he looked over at Goten. " Why?"

" It was opened."

" So what Goten?"

" That means he could have put some kind of drugs in it."

Trunks shook his head. " Oh come on Goten. You can't be seriously thinking that whatever drug is in there could hurt me. You have got to be joking."

" Well it's better to be on he safe side."

Trunks shook his head. " Goten you worry to much."

Goten sighed. " Fine don't listen to me! Get sick…. And then I'll be there pointing my finger saying I told you so."

Trunks huffed. " Yeah right Goten…. Only old ladies believe that fairy tale."

Goten shook his head. ' Gosh Trunks… why don't you listen to me…. You're a scientist for goodness sake… you should know these things.' Trunks took out one of the pieces of candy he just too from the house. Goten tried to get the candy from Trunks. " NO!"

Trunks quickly got out of Goten's way. " Goten! I don't know what your problem is but I'm going to eat this damn candy…. And your not going to stop me."

Goten sulked. ' I warned him….'

Trunks took a bite of the candy. He swallowed it. He glared at his friend.

" See nothing happen."

Goten sighed again. " Nothing might be happening now… but soon…."

Trunks ignored him and continued to eat the candy. He yawned. " I think it's time we went back."

Goten nodded. He knew that the sooner he got back the sooner they could prevent anything from going wrong. Goten kept his eyes on Trunks. Trunks looked back over at his friend. " What are you looking at?"

" I'm just…. Nevermind…. You'll just yell at me again." Trunks shook his head at Goten. Trunks' vision started to get to get blurry. He shook his head again to regain his site. Goten looked back at his friend. " You alright over there?"

" Something's wrong…." He muttered.

Goten looked back at Trunks. " What happen?"

" I can see straight…."

" Oh gosh… lets get you home now…. We gotta have your mother look at you."

Goten and Trunks rushed home. Goten opened the door. He brought Trunks to the couch. " Lay down…" Trunks nodded. Goten ran into the lab and found Bulma. " BULMA!" He shouted.

Bulma looked up at the startled teen. " What's wrong Goten?"

" Trunks is sick."

Bulma's eyes widened as she rushed out of her lab. Trunks was lying on the couch. Bulma touched his head and looked concerned. " He has a fever. Goten tell me what caused this?"

Goten looked serious. " Trunks ate some candy that was open already."

Bulma sighed. " I told him to be careful!"

Goten nodded. " So did i. but no matter what I said he wouldn't listen to me."

Bulma shook her head. " What am I going to do with him…. He's exactly like his father… never listening to a word we say. They think nothing will hurt them…. Well all I have to say his now he will learn a lesson."

Goten looked at Bulma with concern. " He won't die will he?"

Bulma smiled. " Trunks will be fine if he takes it easy and takes some medicine for a while."

Goten sighed in relief. " Thank Kami…. I was really worried."

Bulma smiled again. " I know you were Goten….. It's a good thing you brought him home when you did."

Goten looked up at Bulma. " Thanks Bulma… I'm just going to sit here for a bit." Bulma nodded and walked away from Goten. Goten looked down at his best friend. ' Thank Kami you'll be all right…. If I'd lose you I don't know what I would do.'

Trunks started to stir. " Goten?"

Goten smiled as he looked at Trunks again. " Yes Trunks?"

" What did mom say?"

Goten gave him a reassuring smile. " Your mother said you would be alright with rest."

Trunks looked away from Goten. " I'm sorry."

Goten cocked his head. " What's wrong Trunks? Why are you apologizing."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. " I made you worry."

Goten shook his head. " It's alright… All that matters is you're alright."

Trunks looked up into Goten's eyes. " So your not mad at me?"

Goten shook his head again. " Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm just a bit surprised that you'd do something so reckless"

Trunks looked down. " I won't do it again Goten."

Goten smiled. " Good… I'm glad. Now rest now Trunks…. Then later we can have a great party… how's that sound?"

" Sounds good Goten!"

Goten nodded. " Alright…. Then Happy Halloween Trunks."

" Happy Halloween to you too Goten."

Finished….

Hey everyone. How was that? Not to bad I hope. It's just a random holiday fic. I hope it's good. So I wish everyone a happy and safe Halloween. Please review. No flames.

Trunks and goten


End file.
